Cursed War
by ChamiriHatake101
Summary: The battle of the two curses continue as Arthur's life as king goes on. Memories are brought back; lives feel threatened. Arthur senses the conflict within him as Artemis loses himself. The English king looks on as he hears murmurs of war approaching the horizon of his kingdom. Sequel to 'An English Bow and an American Gun'. Rating might change. UsUk and other pairings mentioned.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

**Note: **This is a sequel to another story of mine. If you want to read the other one before this, go to _An English Bow and An America Gun._ That is the prequel to this sequel. If you don't want to read the other one, go ahead and read this. You won't get who the one character is though, if you don't read the first one, so I suggest you read the prequel, _An English Bow and an American Gun_.

* * *

_Two figures lunged towards each other, wood meeting metal. Recoiling back, they each grin. The one to the left takes up his wooden weapon, loading an arrow, steadying it for launch. The other shadow sprints across the area separating them. As the archer releases the arrow, it zips past the runner. A curse was mumbled under his breath as he braced himself for the oncoming man._

_ The sprinter smirked, pausing in front of the archer, spinning around to the backside, hitting the back of the other's head. "You've gotten worse at your aim." His chortle echoed off the darkness._

_ The surrounding area, being nothing but black, has a massive amount of space. Space that goes on for eternity. This place is a realm between consciousness and worlds. It holds nothing yet everything._

_ The pipe held in the one man's hand swiped up in the air and rested against the man's shoulder. "Artemis? The softness of your master has weakened you, da?"_

_ The archer rubbed his head, peering over his shoulder. "You know bloody well as I do that I am _not _soft!" He stood up, swinging his bow at the Russians face. "You, Winter, are just as weak as I am."_

_ "I fear you are mistaken, young one." A nasty growl erupted from Winter. "I am no weaker than you are, you pest."_

_ A chuckle filled Artemis' lungs. "You are only weak because you have no control of a body where I do."_

_ "You do?" Winter asked with an amused tone. He swung his pipe down toward his other hand. "I thought you dwell within the mind of your master. So technically you have no control."_

_ "But he will let me have control!" The archer yelled, charging to the Russian._

_ Winter merely stepped out of the way, hitting the curse on the back of his neck. "When will that be?" He asked. "He has a life of his own now. A lover, his kingdom, his brothers, friends." His eyes narrowed on the other curse as he slowly got up. "You have none of those things worth living for in your life."_

_ Artemis smiled. "For you are wrong there, Winter." He placed his hand on his knee as he stood. __He chuckled, turning around to face the other curse. "I have something to live for." He stated. "I live to protect my master. I will protect him until I am obliterated into oblivion."_

_ Winter grinned. "You are a fool." He chortled. "A damn fool you are!" He walked over to the other, circling Artemis as if he was prey. "You say that he is important to you, but are you important to him?" The archer snapped his head towards the Russian's voice. "He has no use for you anymore."_

_ "Not true." He spoke. "Every time he picks up an bow, I'll be there to help him."_

_ "He doesn't need to use a bow." Winter said, pacing himself around in the circle. "He is the king. Not all kings fight in battle and those that do have swords, not bows." Artemis stared at the floor as he thought. Winter chuckled darkly. "Poor you." He stood behind the red-eyed blond, and whispered in his ear. "You can't help him with a sword, now, can you?"_

_ Artemis curled his fingers into fists. Clenching his teeth, he tried to rid the thoughts of negativity. "I..." He tried to come back with an argument, but to no avail. "I..." He held in his sigh. "I can't..."_

_ "Now you are seeing fact, da?" The Russian picked up on his pacing again. "The lonely Archer's Curse. Unused and needed no longer." His smirk sprawled across his face. "What a fitting story for a pitiful, useless curse."_

_ "You shut the bleeding fuck up!" Artemis tried to move his hands to his ears, but they were heavy as lead; they couldn't move._

_ Winter clucked his tongue. "I struck a nerve.~" He sang. The archer just stood there. "Poor little, lonely, heart broken," he went behind the other again, and leaned to Artemis' ear, "abused," Artemis' eyes widened as he held his nightmares, "Artemis."_

_ Silence licked the room. The motion of Winter's boots tapped against the black floor, the only rhythm heard in the area. Artemis' fists loosened, clenched every few minutes. His mind wandered toward his memories; the gentle ones, the harmful ones. His body shivered from certain memories of abuse. Mental yet physical abuse._

I shouldn't care anymore, _he thought,_ I have Arthur now, and everything has changed. I love this life I'm living now. I mean, I'm in the body of a royal. _His eyes went wider. "I'm in the body of a royal... _The_ royal."_

_ "Someone's getting it." Winter hummed. "Do you know my plans?" The archer's head rose so he stared in front of him. Winter stood behind him still. "Would you like to know?" Artemis focused on the never ending darkness of black as Winter walked up to him a third time. "I plan to use you. You will come to harm your own master."_

* * *

**Note:** Though this is really short, I decided to put this up here. I know I have other stories to work on, but this one came to me and I would like to get feed back of what every one thinks of this prologue.

This is the prologue to the sequel of _An English __Bow and an American Gun. _I had been thinking of doing this for a while, and here it is. I have few ideas of where I want to take this, but doubts still fill me.

The Characters in this chapter, if you do not know, are Artemis, the Archer's Curse that haunts Arthur, and Winter, the Braginski Curse that harmed Ivan. You would know of Artemis if you read the prequel to this story, and Winter was only mentioned at the very ending of the first story. The part where Artemis and Winter will fight for possibly an eternity if they do not win their battle.

The story is not beta-ed. If there are mistakes, I will try and fix them as I find them.

**Ciao:** I hope you all enjoyed the new story! I never thought I would create another sequel to a story, but here it is! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


	2. Busy

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Hetalia, just the story idea.

* * *

My eyes opened up to a brand new morning. The birds sang like they usually did all those months ago when I was still an ordinary man; I was never really an ordinary man. I lived in the woods with my pack of wolves beside me. They grew in bigger numbers since the last I saw them during my induction ceremony. Many new pups and followers have joined the group. Striker must be busy with keeping an eye on all of them.

The village has stayed the same through the time I've come out from the woods. None of the villagers have really changed, except their positions. Some of the soldiers retired from fighting to do something they loved. Feliciano and Romano being among those some.

Feliciano has become a great artist in this kingdom, one of the lasting few left. He's been bombarded with customers who want to buy his paintings, doodles, and drawings. He loves that his talent can finally be seen and it is accepted just like he is.

Romano would usually complain about the progress his brother has made, but since he has been doing well on his own, he doesn't. He opened a Pizza Pasta Plaza, as he calls it, and he cooks to his heart's content. His cuisine comes out delicious and he never takes the compliments seriously. Being second best to his younger brother made it hard for him to accept anything kind towards him. The only things he complains about nowadays is how his brother always messed up when he helped cook some food, and how much Antonio won't stop bothering him or never shows up sometimes.

Antonio has been going between training with swords and axes to visiting Romano or myself. _"I have to visit you every now and then, too, Arthur. You're a friend."_ He says this but I understand why he doesn't show up most of the time. His mind is always on the easily flustered Italian. Antonio's skill for swordsmanship has started to dwindle though because he doesn't train much, but his skill as an axeman has become even to the captain of the division, a Dutchman by the name of Mathias.

The one I never thought that would crack out of his serious shell when around a certain young Italian is Ludwig. With what I know of the man, he is stoic, thinks about exercises and training first before anything else; besides his needs of course. Feliciano has definitely changed the man ever since they became something more than companions on the battle field. Its a good change, too, because the German is able to laugh a bit more at his brother's jokes. He still scolds his brother like he's the oldest and Gilbert is the youngest, and when the Prussian is with his friends, Antonio and Francis, the scolding is harsher.

I never knew that Francis, Antonio and Gilbert were friends. They fooled me until the bearded frog shouted to them one day and gave them a big hug. A hug of friendship that had been missing for years. The Frenchman has been living with Matthew for seven years, I've been told, ever since he retired from entertaining the former king with fencing battles. Even that frog has skill with weapons.

Matthew told me that he only lived with Francis because the man wanted to be with him. He didn't hold romantic feelings towards the other, more like a family bond. Francis didn't mind that information and told the Canadian to call him "Big Brother" from now on. I shook my head at the blond, bearded idiot. Matt's life has been better now, too, since I allowed him to live in the main village. I honestly don't think that the former king – my father – hated Canadians. Matt told me that Alfred believed differently.

Speaking of the idiotic America that holds my heart in his hands, his boasting has gotten worse. He still picks fights with my older brother, Alec, about which weapon is better. Those gits can never get it through their thick heads that no one cares about listening to the same argument and competition ten times over. The blond also made it his job to contribute to any task he could find. A good deed doer. That's what they call him, but he insists that they call him Alfred the Hero. Idiot.

As for my younger brother, Peter, he has grown the past few months. He still calls me 'jerk-face' and those other names nonstop, but he's warmed up to me. A little bit. He hates me for "forcing" him to dance with the young girl named Lili. I talked with her brother, Vash, and once he realized who Peter was, he was fine with it, but he is still overprotective of the cute girl. I understand since he told me he found her one day beaten badly, starved and exhausted. I give him gratitude for taking her in and bringing her up to be such a beautiful young lady. I have a feeling Peter will one day thank me for telling him to dance with her.

My life has become hectic and busy as well. Being the present king is something I never thought would happen to me, and everything is still new to me. I have gotten used to most jobs already, meeting with important people, talking with the high council of the village, and stating my opinions of whatever news or projects are handed to me, but I'm not doing the job well enough. Kiku thinks otherwise and so does everyone else, but I'm not certain. I'm not fit to be king.

I appear when I'm told I should appear; I hold feasts when I have guests from other kingdoms like I'm supposed to. Everything a king is made up to be is what I'm acting like, but I wasn't raised up to be a king. I know it's been months since I was crowned, but it doesn't feel right. That's why I can't wait until Peter turns of age to be king. He'll make a better king than I am.

This is when Artemis should speak and tell me I'm being stupid and to stop thinking like such an idiot. Thing is, I haven't talked to him in three months. I'm worried about him. I don't know what's going on in his world between consciousness and time. I'm clueless about that stuff.

"Yo, Artie." My attention snapped back to what I was doing before I drifted into thought of how everyone was doing. I glanced up at Alfred, who was smiling a sincere grin, and sighed. "You busy?"

"Unfortunately yes, Alfred. I am." I stared that the papers in my hands before dropping them on my desk. The one good thing about the castle I live in now, I have my own study den. It's filled with books of wonder and I still have to read all of them. "I know you wanted to walk around with me, but I can't today."

"Okay." His smile faltered. "I'll just...come by tomorrow and see if we can take a walk." He waved before leaving the room. I groaned right as he closed the door.

"I hate this." I mumbled under my breath. "Being king is also stressing our relationship." I leaned onto my elbows, hiding my face within my hands. "This shouldn't be happening."

I didn't think anything about our relationship because it has become hard to continue it now. He's busy doing whatever he does, training, shooting practice, competitions, deeds, what his job is meant to do. I've been busy writing out work and signing most things; if not that, I'm being prepped for another meeting with a rich family or a fellow family of royals from across the sea. We barely have time to ourselves anymore. It doesn't help that he goes back to his house and I'm forced to stay in the castle. Everyone knows about Alfred and me, so why am I not able to be with him when I like?

"So stupid." I grumbled. "I- He announced to the entire village that he loved me, and I...I told him I loved him, too." No one has heard of same sex royals, and something is trying to keep us from marrying into something like that. We could wait another few years until I pass the throne to my brother, but that will be too long. "Why does love have to be so difficult?"

"Your Majesty?" I jumped at the sudden sound of another voice in the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I...did knock." My gaze fixated onto my right hand man, Ivan.

I chuckled, waving his apology away. "It's fine. You didn't really scare me, just startled me while I was in thought."

He didn't say anything at first. He thought about what I said, and I believe he was wondering if he should ask me the question. "May I ask what you were thinking of, Majesty?"

I sighed. "You know, I've told you many times not to call me by those titles." He nodded, hiding his face in his scarf. Staring at him, I suddenly thought of something about him. "You changed, Ivan. A great lot about you has changed."

"That is good, da?" I hummed. There was another pause between us before he spoke again. "Maje- A-Arthur," his face flushed as he looked at the floor. I chuckled softly. He was never one to call me by my name for some reason, but he tries. "What were you thinking about?"

My face turned into a mask of emotion. "Nothing really important." _Liar._ "Just an everyday thought that crosses my mind." _When will I talk about what I need to get off my shoulders? _"Oh, I just remembered. Logan asked for me to see his new project." I stood from my chair and walked past the Russian as I exited. _Coward. You run away from your bloody problems. You don't want to bother others with your problems when you know they have just as much on their head as well. _My mental thoughts scolded me as I ventured into the Australian's workshop.

The man didn't notice me. He was busy working on a sort of craft that was all metal. Most of it was. I didn't know what it was, but it seemed like a contraption to transport someone from one place to another. He fiddled with the rubber around the circular metal with coils going to the center. I was befuddled as to what this thing was.

Logan pulled another time with his wrench and jerked his head to the side in search of another tool. His eyes glanced towards me and he dropped his work, jumping around and saluting me. "Your Majesty! I didn't see you there!" I sighed at the title. "My apologies for keeping you waiting. How long have you been standing there?"

"Only a minute." I eyed the device. "What is that?" I asked curiously. It did seem quite interesting to me. Anything he makes is a wonderful invention to use.

"What? This?" He motioned to his project. "It's...a transportation device." He spun the metal circle, a wheel I presume, and fiddled with some silly looking pedals. "I don't know what to call it, but it will have two wheels when I'm finished." He smiled at me. "I hope you will like it when it's done. I think you might like traveling with this. If you don't, we could always trash it."

I shook my head, walking towards the contraption. "No, don't trash it. Just because I probably won't like it doesn't mean no one else will." I spun the wheel again and felt the rubber. "It has grooves." I observed.

Logan's smile brightened. "Yeah, it's to keep grip with the ground." He turned towards it and pulled his wrench to tighten a bolt. "That's the last bolt on this wheel."

A chuckle slipped through my lips. "I'll let you finish it then." He nodded as I started for the exit. "I can't wait to see how it comes out, Logan."

"I'll try not to disappoint you, Majesty." I shook my head again and left before I could hear that title again.

Walking through the halls, I hurriedly took my royal cape off and placed it in my room. My feet led me out of the castle without anyone noticing. I just had to get out. Fresh air won't hurt, and I'm a bit rusty on my archery skills.

I approached the section where the archers practice everyday. Expecting the thuds of arrows hitting targets, I come upon another scene I grew bored of.

"Guns are way better than bows!"

"Are ye sure 'bout that, Al? I've proved ye wrong many times before and I'm not afraid to prove ye wrong again."

My eyes rolled. "Haven't you two had enough of arguing about something like that?" Alfred and Alec glanced at me instantly.

"Arthur!"

"'Ello, brother."

I sighed. "I thought you couldn't come out today." Alfred's stare held hope as he looked at me. "Weren't you busy with work?"

"Don't tell Sepher, but I sneaked away." They chuckled. "I can't stay cooped up in the bloody castle all the time. It's bleeding terrible being in there everyday around the clock."

"Good, then ye can take the yank away from here." Alec pushed Al into me while turning his back to us. "I need to practice anyway." He waved as he walked towards his bow and arrows. "Have a good time."

A blush appeared onto my cheeks as I glared at my brother. Alfred's face was just as red, and he smiled down at me. "Would you care to walk with me?"

My gaze stayed glued to his blue irises I missed seeing. I smiled shortly. "Gladly." He took my hand, an action that made my face blaze up in heat.

"Good, because I've missed talking with you." He leaned towards me and placed a kiss on my temple. "We've been away and busy for far too long."

"Mm." I glanced away, embarrassed by his blunt expressions of love towards me. It doesn't bother me as much anymore, but he could learn not to do this sort of thing in public. I don't know if the people truly respect our choice of being in love or not.

* * *

**Note:** I wasn't sure if I wanted to end the chapter there, but I can't seem to continue without going into a different chapter. I apologize if the beginning is boring with the update of everyone in the village over the months Arthur became King. I wrote this a long while ago, and wasn't sure if it would be liked.

The chapter is not beta-ed so there might be mistakes.

**Ciao: **I hope you liked the update! Thanks for reading, loves! R&R.


End file.
